


Taken for Granted

by CaliginousCandy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Subtle break up, break-up, like he just leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/CaliginousCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know what this is, I just wrote it one morning. I guess I was thinking about Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short. Most things I write are pretty short so...

The things you took for granted; the gurgling of the pipes when he showered for hours, the peat and repeat of the same strain of bouncing bass and maddening melody as he edited them beyond recognition, the way he purposefully made noise so you wouldn't be startled when he came up behind you for mid-dishwashing snuggles.

  
Those are the things you miss the most.

  
Those are the things that make your life empty in their absence, that keep you up at night with yearning and bitterness, cursing your misfortune.

  
You lost him.

  
You suppose it was entirely your fault. You drove him away. You came home one day, taking his presence by his workstation out back for granted. You came home to an empty house, to an empty yard, to an empty life.

  
Your world is strangely monochrome without his bright orange hues and sharp red lines to cut into your stifling grey and sickly off-white...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's sadder than I remember.


End file.
